Czapka-niewidka
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Pewien młynarz miał trzech synów i córkę. Córkę nadzwyczaj kochał, a synów przeciwnie, nienawidził poprostu. Bardzo to martwiło biednych chłopców, którzy często, siedząc we trzech, gorzko płakali, skarżąc się na los i obmyślali, coby przedsięwziąć i uczynić, ażeby choć cośkolwiek ulżyć sobie w położeniu bez wyjścia. — Ach, gdybyśmy mieli czapkę Niewidkę, — rzekł pewnego razu najstarszy brat, westchnąwszy głęboko. — No to co byłoby wtedy? — odezwali się młodsi. — Jak to co? z taką czapką na głowie można chodzić gdzie się człowiekowi spodoba, brać co zechce, a nikt go nie zobaczy i nikt podejrzewać nie będzie. — Prawda, dobrze by było dostać taką czapkę, tylko pytanie gdzie i w jaki sposób? — Ja wiem, że karzełki, zamieszkali w tak zwanych Zielonych Górach, mają taką czapkę, ciągnął najstarszy brat, z zapałem. Są to ludzie nadzwyczaj ucieszni i zabawni. Ich ulubiona zabawa polega na tem, że podrzucają tę czapkę do góry, jak piłkę, wskutek czego stają się albo całkiem niewidzialni dla otoczenia, albo znów ukazują się stojącymi na dawnych miejscach. Otóż trzeba uważać na chwilę kiedy czapka leci do góry, złapać ją, włożyć na głowę i basta! — A potem co? — Potem sam staniesz się niewidką i od ciebie będzie już zależało zatrzymać czapkę u siebie, albo zażądać za nią okupu, oczywiście, w takim rozmiarze, ażeby go wystarczyło na długo. Karzełkom nie wiele na tem zależy, mają oni władzę nad wszystkiemi metalami, jakie się tylko znajdują na ziemi, a ponadto znają wszelkie tajemnice i cudowne siły natury. — W takim razie zdaje mi się, niema co zwlekać z radością zawołał brat średni. — Idź jaknajśpieszniej na Zieloną Górę i postaraj się bądź co bądź pochwycić czapkę. Malec posłuchał dobrej rady. Zaraz też nazajutrz puścił się w drogę, a że do Zielonej Góry był porządny kawał, przywlókł się tam przeto dopiero późno wieczorem, poczem legł dla odpoczynku na trawie w tem miejscu, gdzie zauważył ślady drobniutkich stópek karzełków. Po upływie bardzo niedługiego czasu, chłopczyk usłyszał szelest, po którym zaraz pokazała się cała zgraja karzełków. Wszyscy oni istotnie wyglądali bardzo wesoło, biegali, gonili się, przewracali kozły i nieustannie podrzucali w górę swoje czerwone ostrozakończone czapeczki, jedna z których wypadkiem upadła tuż przy samych nogach syna młynarza. — Mam ją! — zawołał ten ostatni. Już wyciągnął rękę dla schwycenia czapki, ale karzełek go uprzedził, zwoławszy przytem resztę kolegów, którzy wpadli na niespodziewanego gościa całą chmarą i w jeden moment wspólnemi siłami uprowadzili go w podziemie. Tymczasem, dwaj pozostali bracia, zaniepokojeni jego długą nieobecnością, wyglądali jeszcze smutniej. Martwiła się także i siostra, która z natury była panienką bardzo dobrą, a widząc jak źle ojciec obchodził się 2 nimi, często ujmowała się za braćmi. Jeden tylko stary młynarz pozostawał spokojnym jak dawniej, serdecznie pragnąc w głębi duszy, ażeby syn wcale nie wrócił. A czas biegł zwykłym trybem. Dnie mijały za dniami, o malcu zaś, który poszedł zdobywać czapkę niewidkę, dotąd jeszcze nie było żadnych wiadomości. — Wiesz co, braciszku? — rzekł pewnego razu drugi syn młynarza do najmłodszego brata. — Pójdę ja teraz sam na Zieloną Górę, może mi się też także poszczęści. — Jestem mocno przekonany, że nasz brat najstarszy pochwyciwszy czapkę-niewidkę zapomniał o naszem istnieniu i puścił się z nią na wędrówkę po Bożym świecie. Ale ja w żadnym razie nie wstąpię w jego ślady i jeżeli nie wrócę do domu zaraz, to będzie to znaczyć, że stało się ze mną coś niedobrego. To też pożegnajmy się na wszelki wypadek. Ucałowawszy się, bracia rozstali się. Średni poszedł w kierunku Zielonej Góry, gdzie zdarzyło się z nim ściśle to samo, co ze starszym. Najmłodszy zaś daremnie wyglądał jego powrotu. Mija dzień, drugi, trzeci, a o bracie, jak to mówią, ani słychu ani dychu. Zatęsknił najmłodszy bardziej jeszcze niż przedtem, nie miał biedny do kogo słowa zagadać, nie było z kim martwić się wspólnie. Położenie stawało się dlań coraz przykrzejsze i coraz bardziej smutne. — Już dłużej cierpieć nie mogę, — rzekł nareszcie do siostry, — ojciec mnie nienawidzi, dawniej złorzeczył wszystkim nam trzem, a teraz pastwi się nademną samym. — Pójdę, sprobuję szczęścia na Zielonej Górze, a nuż co znajdę. Bądź zdrowa, droga siostro, a pamiętaj o mnie. Siostra za nic nie chciała go puścić, błagając, ażeby się został, ale on uparł się przy swojem i ażeby uniknąć zbytecznych łez i wymówek, tejże jeszcze nocy wyszedł pocichutku z domu. Na rano dobrnął szczęśliwie do Zielonej Góry, gdzie odnalazłszy w trawie ślady karzełków, za przykładem obu braci położył się na odpoczynek. Ale niedanem mu było odpocząć, gdyż karzełki prawie zaraz zjawili się tam całą zgrają i przystąpili do swoich codziennych zabaw. Jeden z nich podszedł całkiem blisko i widocznie upuścił czapkę naumyślnie, ale chłopiec nie dał się wziąć na wędkę i nieruszając się z miejsca udał, że nic nie widzi. Wtedy karzełek ogarnął go badawczym wzrokiem, podniósł czapkę i oddalił się w milczeniu. Po kilku minutach, do nóg chłopczyka znów upadła taka sama czapka. Aż go podnosiło, żeby ją schwytać, tembardziej, że było to bardzo łatwo, bo za wyciągnięciem ręki mógł celu dosięgnąć. Ale powtórnie wytrzymał, leżąc nieruchomo. Karzełek spojrzał nań ze zdziwieniem, e mrucząc coś pod nosem cichutko odszedł na bok, poczem prawie w tej samej chwili, malec zauważył, że leci nań o mało nie tuzin takich samych ostrozakończonych czapek i że jednaj z nich spadła mu wprost na ręce. — No teraz, byłby wstyd i grzech nie skorzystać, — rzekł sam do siebie najmłodszy syn młynarza, spiesznie pochwycił czapkę i w jeden moment nacisnął ją na głowę. Tymczasem karzełki zaczęli strasznie wrzeszczeć, wołając swych towarzyszów, ale gdy ci się zbiegli, to nic zrobić nie myślnie, ale chłopiec nie dał się wziąć na wędkę i nieruszając się z miejsca udał, że nic nie widzi. Wtedy karzełek ogarnął go badawczym wzrokiem, mogli, gdyż czapka - niewidka zupełnie ukryła chłopca przed ich wzrokiem. Zorjentowawszy się w całem tem zajściu, karzełki zaczęli głośno płakać i nizko kłaniać się na wszystkie strony i prosić niewidzianego gościa, ażeby im czapkę zwrócił, obiecując dać za nią wszystko, czego by zażądał od nich. — Dobrze, zgadzam się, — odezwał się chłopczyk; — przedewszystkiem musicie mi powiedzieć, gdzie się znajdują moi bracia? — Daleko, w głębi Zielonej Góry, — odparł właściciel czapki. — Cóż oni tam robią? — Służą! — Ach, to tak. No to teraz wy posłużcie i zaprowadźcie mnie natychmiast do nich. Karzełki, radzi nie radzi, musieli go usłuchać. Zmartwieni i niekontenci, poprowadzili swego nowego pana do otworu góry, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do podziemia. Zeszedłszy z szerokich schodów, znaleźli się we wspaniałej sali, z której kilkoro drzwi prowadziło do dalszych pokojów. Zbytek, blask i wytworność urządzenia aż biły w oko, ale chłopiec nie zwracał na nic uwagi, myślał jedynie o tem, ażeby jaknajprędzej zobaczyć braci, a gdy ich nareszcie przyprowadzono do niego, to ledwo się mógł od łez wstrzymać, spostrzegłszy naprzód, że ogromnie wychudli i że są potwornie ubrani, bardzo nie ładnie, w ordynarne suknie lokajskie. — Żądam natychmiast dla siebie i dla swoich braci porządnych ubrań, — rozkazał chłopiec karłom. Rozkaz ten został niezwłocznie wykonany. W czasie przebierania się chłopak przytrzymał ręką na głowie ostrozakończoną czapeczkę, ażeby mu nie spadła. Następnie, zażądał obiadu, składającego się z najwykwintniejszych potraw i drogich napojów, w czasie obiadu muzyka musiała grać. Po obiedzie zapalono świetny fejerwerk, a nasi trzej bracia podróżni, zasiadłszy w szklannej karecie, zaprzężonej w prześliczne konie, pojechali oglądać państwo podziemne Zielonej Góry ze wszystkiem, co tylko było tam godnego widzenia: srebrne lilje, złote słoneczniki i miedziane róże. Po powrocie z wesołej przejażdżki, chłopiec oświadczył właścicielowi czapki niewidki nowe swoje wymagania, które polegały na tem, ażeby mu dano naprzód napój z traw leczniczych, mający własność tłumienia gniewu i rozdrażnienia starego młynarza. Powtóre, bogate wiano dla siostry i po trzecie, kilka szklanych karet, naładowanych srebrem, złotem i klejnotami. Karzełki, widząc, że żądania chytrego malca nie będą miały końca, gotowi byli się rozpłakać, ale on nastraszył ich, powiedziawszy, że przy najmniejszym oporze uda się na powierzchnię ziemi, przywiezie z tamtąd olbrzymią ilość żab, które skieruje następnie na nich. Przy wyrazie "żaba" karzełki, wszyscy jak jeden mąż padli na kolana i krzyczeli żałośnie piskliwym głosem: — Oszczędź nas, zmiłuj się nad nami! — Zrobimy wszystko co zechcesz, tylko wybaw nas od żab, których lękamy się okropnie. Malec uśmiechnął się, po raz drugi wymienił swoje żądania i karzełki, skłoniwszy mu się nizko rozeszli się w różne strony, ażeby niezwłocznie rozkaz wypełnić. Tymczasem we młynie staremu młynarzowi interesy pogorszyły się ogromnie, gdyż w nieobecności synów nie stało rąk do pracy. Stary z każdym dniem posępniał i posępniał coraz bardziej. Ale oto pewnego razu, gdy mu na duszy zaległ niepowszedni ciężar i smutek, przed młynem stanęło kilka karet; na koźle każdej z nich siedział malenieczki woźnica, a w tyle stał taki sam lokaj-paluszek, który zręcznie zeskoczył na ziemię i śpiesznie drzwiczki otworzył, ażeby pomódz wyjść z powozu pięknie ubranemu młodzieńcowi. — Co to takiego? — Zawołał zdziwiony młynarz. Do mnie nigdy jeszcze nie przyjeżdżali tacy wspaniali goście! Boże, a ile przedmiotów drogocennych zwieźli ze sobą! — dodał, spostrzegłszy, że służba dźwiga do młyna całe pudła różnych skarbów. — Witaj, ojczulku, najdroższy; dały się w tem słyszeć nad samem uchem znajome głosy trzech zaginionych bez wieści synów. — Masz, napij się za nasze zdrowie zamorskiego winka, które przywieźliśmy ci w podarunku. Przy tych słowach syn najstarszy podał mu złoty kubek, napełniony tym zaczarowanym napojem, o którym była mowa wyżej. Nie zdążył młynarz osuszyć kubka, gdy nagle poczuł tak gorącą miłość dla wszystkich trzech synów, że porwał ich w swoje objęcia i nie mógł się nimi nacieszyć, obsypał ich najczulszemi pocałunkami, nadawał im najpieszczotliwsze nazwy i koniec końcem tak się roztkliwił, że aż się się spłakał, a siostra naszych odważnych młodzieńców, która nigdy nie przestawała kochać zarówno braci jak i starego młynarza, wpadła w nieopisany zachwyt, ściskając każdego po kolei i oświadczyła głośno, że ten dzień zaliczać będzie do najpiękniejszych i najszczęśliwszych w całem swojem życiu. Kategoria:Bolesław Londyński Kategoria:Baśnie